


Trust In Me

by scriptophobia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, deceit is kinda ooc but thats bc hes sad ok, i am a FIRM believer that deceits name is ethan so have this, i hate that tag js, idk how to tag, once again, or like..... is trying to be, thomas is the only one with a brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: Deceit decidedly didn’t care if his name was revealed to the light sides. In fact, he’d told Virgil he was more than okay if he told the three instead of himself, of which Virgil quickly declined. But Thomas? Deceit had wanted to tell him himself. He had a whole plan, for god sake.And Virgil ruined it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Trust In Me

**Author's Note:**

> this one,,,,, isn't my favourite but i couldn't get this concept out of my head even though it has absolutely been done before. writing deceit is not exactly my strong suit but that's okay!!  
also fun fact i googled trust lyrics for the title (trust in me from the jungle book was my choice, duh) but almost every song had to do with Jesus and idk it made me giggle k bye love u
> 
> hmu on tumblr @heavenly-roman i need friends!! <3

It was an accident. He promised he wouldn’t do it. He’s not that type of person. Except now he  _ is _ .

And to make matters worse, it was during a  _ video _ . 

Deceit decidedly didn’t care if his name was revealed to the light sides. In fact, he’d told Virgil he was more than okay if he told the three instead of himself, of which Virgil quickly declined. But  _ Thomas _ ? Deceit had wanted to tell him himself. He had a whole plan, for god sake. 

And Virgil ruined it. 

“Oh my God, Ethan, just get out of here!” He had shouted, not realizing his mistake until-

“Ethan? Your name is Ethan?” Thomas’ mouth was ajar, finally getting the name of the side he’s known for years.

Deceit -  _ Ethan  _ \- stiffened and nodded sharply. “Yes, that is my name. Now I believe a certain anxious side wanted me to leave, and therefore I will.” And before anyone could protest, Ethan was sinking out with Virgil following quickly behind.

Appearing in the common room in the mindscape, Virgil watched as Ethan’s capelet swooshed around the corner and up the stairs, out of sight. The anxious side sighed and chased after him, not ready to give up so easily.

Slightly out of breath, Virgil made it to Ethan’s bedroom as the door slammed in his face. The golden  _ D _ decorating the door morphed to an  _ E _ , and Virgil winced. “E?” he called through the door. “Can we talk?”

“I don’t know, Virgil,” came Ethan’s muffled reply. “Are you going to reveal someone else’s biggest secret? Seems to be the only thing you  _ can _ do.”

The harsh words stung, but Virgil supposed he deserved it. “I’m sorry, Ethan. Can you let me in?”

“No,” he said, despite the lock clicking and the door swinging open to reveal a disheveled Ethan. His hat and capelet had been removed, and Virgil could see his puffy eyes and red nose, despite the lying side’s clear effort to disguise his crying.

Virgil’s heart broke as he took in the sight of his best friend, upset and crying because he screwed up. He pulled the shorter side in for a hug, smoothing down his hair as Ethan began to softly cry onto Virgil’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Virgil whispered, his eyes threatening to spill his own tears and willing them back because he needs to be strong for his friend. “I’m so damn sorry, it was an accident, it just slipped out, but I’m sorry.”

Ethan said nothing but hugged Virgil tighter, which then prompted his tears to start falling. Still holding him, he gently nudged Ethan into the room and closed the door, before bringing them to sit on the yellow covered bed. They sat like that for a while, holding each other, with Virgil occasionally humming a soft tune.

Eventually they broke apart, Ethan quickly whispering, “I forgive you, V.”

The two smiled at each other, before they both felt the familiar tug of Thomas summoning them. Virgil left Ethan to make himself more presentable before popping up in his familiar spot on the stairs. Virgil briefly noticed the other three had left, as had the cameras, leaving just him and Thomas to wait. After a minute of awkward silence, Ethan appeared in Patton’s spot, apologizing for keeping them waiting.

“So,” Thomas started, looking between the two facets. “Your name is Ethan? And you knew about it?”

“Virgil and I are -” Ethan stopped and looked at Virgil for permission to continue, at which Virgil nodded and ignored the pain in his chest. “Virgil is my best friend. We’ve been friends since we were formed. So yes, he was the first one to know my name, I was the first one to know his name.”

“E gave me permission to tell the other three, but I refused. He had a plan to tell you and - and I ruined it.” Virgil smiled sadly at Ethan, who returned the smile, albeit brighter.

“Well,” Thomas broke them out of their moment. “We could just edit that part out? I know the damage is done and I already know, but if you really don’t want anyone else to see, we could always stage your name reveal.”

“Really?” Ethan’s face lit up, he hadn’t even considered that possibility.

“Really. Exactly how you planned it, too.” Thomas smiled as Ethan nodded.

“Thank you,” the lying side said, and he truly did mean it. He looked over to Virgil, only to find that the anxious side had already sunk out, leaving him and their host to have a heartfelt moment by themselves. Ethan began to sink out when Thomas stopped him.

  
“Ethan?” He called, and the side rose back up. “Thank you. For being honest with me.”

  
  
“No, thank  _ you  _ Thomas. For accepting me.”

**Author's Note:**

> delete my spleen if u see a typo
> 
> kudos n comments make my day!!
> 
> [ if you liked this, consider buying me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lextriestowrite)


End file.
